


Every Tear A Waterfall

by thunderbirdauror7



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: A LOT of Angst, Angst, F/M, Heartbreak, MACUSA | Magical Congress of the United States of America, Original Character(s), newtina, wow this is the longest oneshot ive written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-09 01:48:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17397788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderbirdauror7/pseuds/thunderbirdauror7
Summary: Tina learns about the "Scamander and Lestrange" engagement while at work and it doesn't go too well.





	Every Tear A Waterfall

Tina sat at her desk, paperwork scattered everywhere. Just because she was back in her position as an auror didn’t mean they still didn’t do paperwork. She glanced at the clock. 

_ 5:58. Finally, time to go home. _ Tina thought as she yawned and stood up from her seat, starting to put away her papers in her work bag that was beside her desk. 

As Tina checked through her bag one more time to see if everything was there, her eyes landed on the letter that had been sitting in there since the morning. 

But it wasn’t just any letter. 

It was a letter from Newt. 

Tina smiled softly as she put away the rest of her things and slung her bag over her shoulder, heading out of her office with her thoughts filled with a certain magizoologist.

* * *

 

 

Tina entered the Brownstone apartment building and headed up the stairs, her mind still on Newt. 

“You alone Tina?”

Tina nearly jumped out of her own skin at Mrs. Esposito’s voice from below. Shaking her head with a slight smile, Tina called back. 

“Always alone Mrs. Esposito. You know that!”

She got a huff in response and then a door closing shut loudly. Tina chuckled to herself as she climbed the rest of the steps up to her and Queenie’s apartment. Mrs. Esposito had always been really overprotective of them when it came to boys, and every weekend when she would visit them, they would be hearing the same thing over and over again.

_ “If you guys ever bring any boys home, I will have to do my inspecting. I don’t trust the guys around here, and most of them are dewdroppers and just plain old jerks. I don’t want you guys hanging around them. But if any of you do end up bringing one home, they will have to go through my questioning and approval first.” _

And every time Tina would reassure her that she would have to be doing that anytime soon. Queenie also went with the conversation, nodding as Mrs. Esposito ranted, but she did love someone. And that was Jacob. 

Everyday she would go visit him at his bakery, hoping he would remember something, even the slightest bit. But he never did and Queenie came home disappointed.

Tina’s thoughts flitted back to Newt as she unlocked the door and stepped inside. 

“Hey Teen!”

Queenie greeted her from the other side of the room where she was at the kitchen, cooking something. 

“Hi Queenie.” Tina smiled as she took of her coat and hung it up, taking her bag into her room to reread Newt’s letter. 

“Oh? He sent you another letter? This is great!!” Queenie giggled as Tina was about to enter her room, her hand on the doorknob. Heat flooded her cheeks as Queenie continued to giggle behind her, “That means he’s thinking about you!” Queenie said in a sing-song voice. 

Tina turned around to face her sister, her cheeks bright red. “Don’t read my mind!” But she couldn’t help but smile slightly at the thought that Newt was taking away time just to write her a letter. 

With that last thought, Tina turned around and headed into her room. After she had closed the door behind her, she went to her desk and started writing a letter back to Newt. 

  
  


_ Dear Newt,  _

_ I’m so glad to hear that your creatures are doing well! And you said that the niffler was going to be a father, I bet you’re very excited to have some more nifflers with you! Hide all the shiny stuff though, I bet a couple more nifflers will be hard work! _

_ Work at MACUSA is going pretty well, and the other aurors are taking me seriously, it’s good to be back on the investigation team, thank you. Also Grindelwald is still in custody thankfully, imagine the chaos if he were to escape.  _

_ Tell your creatures I said hi! _

_ -Tina  _

  
  


After rereading the letter a few more times, Tina put it in an envelope and wrote down Newt’s address and added a stamp. She stood up from her desk and walked over to the window where her and Queenie’s owl Amadeus, was perched on the window sill. 

With an affectionate peck, Amadeus took the letter and flew off into the night sky, Tina watching him go until she couldn't see him anymore.

She closed the window just as Queenie called her for dinner and walked out. 

_ I hope I see you soon, Newt. _

* * *

 

 

“Tina!”

Tina was at the main level of MACUSA when she heard a voice calling her from behind. She spun around quickly, to see a tall man walking quickly up the stairs to reach her.

Achilles Tolliver.

He gave her a charming smile as he stopped in front of her. He was two inches taller, blue eyes and straight dark brown hair with his bangs going over his forehead, but not long enough to be covering his eyes. Like Tina, he was an auror and they had been partnered up once or twice in the past.

“Hi Achilles.” Tina said, smiling back. 

His eyes sparkled, “Good morning, Tina.” he paused a moment before looking down and saying, “I was wondering if you’d like to go out sometime?”

Tina’s head snapped up to look at him, her eyes wide with surprise. His cheeks were ever so slightly pink, but he kept his eyes fixed on her.

_ Achilles is asking me out?! Oh. Oh Mercy Lewis what am I supposed to say?? I like Newt… _

Achilles stood there patiently as Tina gathered her thoughts.  _ I can’t say yes...it’s going to have to be a no, sadly. _

Tina sighed softly and cleared her throat. “Achilles, you’re a great guy...but sorry, I can’t. I-” but she closed her mouth shut before she could say anything about Newt.

Achilles held his composure, not frowning one bit. “That’s alright, you got your eyes on someone else, I presume?”

Tina blushed and looked down, nodding slightly. Achilles chuckled and put his hands in his pockets. 

“Well good luck.” He said as he patted her shoulder and walked away a bit concedingly, leaving Tina staring at the descending stairs ahead of her, dumbfounded.

“That doesn’t mean I give up!” She heard Achilles yell gleefully from behind her and turned around to see him wave at her as the elevator door closed shut and he was out of her sight.

_ Wow that was...something… _ Tina thought as she started walking towards the elevator to get to the Investigation department. 

“Teenie!!” 

Just as she was about to get into the elevator, Queenie’s voice and clicking heels sounded behind her. 

Tina turned around to see Queenie running towards her, holding a magazine in her hands, her expression filled with anger.

Seeing the expression on her sister’s face, Tina grew concerned. “Queenie? What’s wrong? What happened?”

Her expression turned from anger to sympathy. 

“Oh Teen...just...take a look at this…” Queenie said as she handed her the magazine and Tina’s heart nearly leapt out of her chest when she saw Newt on the cover. She turned the page and her eyes widened on what was on the inside page. 

__

**_BEAST TAMER NEWT TO WED_ **

**_Newt Scamander with fiancée Leta Lestrange, brother Theseus, and unknown woman at Flourish and Blotts’ “Fantastic Beasts” book launch._ **

__

Tina let out a small gasp and her heart sank to her stomach when she saw the picture below. It was Newt at his book signing with Leta hanging onto his arm, and engagement ring clearly visible on her left hand ring finger. Off to the side was who Tina assumed to be Newt’s brother and to the left of Newt, a woman she did not recognize. With her hands shaking slightly, she continued to read, hoping it was just some kind of joke. There was no way Newt could be engaged to Leta!

__

**_Newt Scamander really off the market, ladies? Can it really be true? Dashing and young magizoologist Newt Scamander has been spied among the London literati,_ ** **_tête-à-tête with a young slip of a gal with the memorable moniker: Leta Lestrange, his fiancée no less, at the launch of Mister Scamander’s much bruited new tome ‘Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them’ at Flourish and Blotts in Diagon Alley._ **

__

Tina blinked back tears as she closed the Spellbound magazine, looking away from Newt’s photograph on the outside cover and handing it to Queenie.

“Oh Teenie - i’m so sor-”

“It’s fine, it’s fine…” Tina turned her head away and wiped away a tear, pain filling her chest as she closed her eyes, unable to accept the truth. 

_ Newt...I thought we had something. _

Without saying another word to her sister, Tina turned on her heel quickly hurried away before Queenie could say another word. 

She walked into the elevator and slammed the button to go to the floor of the Investigation Department. Her denial turned into sadness, and then anger. 

_ How? How could he?! _

The elevator reached the Investigation Department floor and Tina stepped out bitterly, avoiding the concerned looks of her fellow Aurors as she went to the back of the room where she wouldn't have to be that much of the center of attention during today’s meeting.

She let her head fall so she was staring at her shoes, ignoring the whispers and murmurs around her. One of her close auror friends, Dacia, came towards her cautiously.

“Tina? Everything alright?”

Tina looked up at Dacia, who’s hazel eyes were staring back at her concerned. Tina gritted her teeth. “It’s Newt.”   
One of the only friends Tina had (not including Achilles) in the auror department at MACUSA was Dacia. She was Tina’s age, with straight caramel brown hair that was in a bob, who, like Tina, was very passionate about being an auror. She was also the only other person Tina had told about Newt other than Queenie.

Dacia came to stand beside Tina. “What happened? What did he do?”

Tina sighed sadly and looked at her friend. “He’s engaged to someone else.” she said, looking back down and trying to ignore the pain that was continuing to fill her chest and the tears that was threatening to spill again. 

“That bastard!” Dacia yelled loudly, attracting the glares of a few others. Tina laughed bitterly and shrugged. “I mean, what am I supposed to do about it? If she makes him happy...then I’m happy for him.”

Dacia nodded sadly in understanding, but looking Tina straight in the eye and asked. 

“But you’re not happy...are you?”

Silence. Then,

“No. I’m not.”

* * *

 

 

The days got worse and worse at MACUSA as Tina would always be hearing whispers and rumor talk from the other aurors and pretty much everyone at MACUSA. It was always the same thing;  _ “Scamander and Lestrange”, “Newt Scamander and Leta Lestrange getting married!”and “I’m so happy for them! They look so good together!” _

And Dacia or Queenie (sometimes both), would have to step in and tell the others to shut up. 

A couple more days passed and Tina got a letter from Newt. But what angered her the most was that he wrote;  _ ‘the aurors are just a bunch of careerist hypocrites’,  _ and Tina nearly lost her mind _.  _

_ First he gets engaged and doesn’t tell me, and now he calls aurors ‘careerist hypocrites’?! If that’s what he thinks, so be it. _

So she stopped. She stopped writing to him. 

There were times at MACUSA when it got too much and she would have to run to the ladies washroom and let the hot angry tears flow down her cheeks as she sobbed, heartbroken, while trying to shield her thoughts from Queenie’s mind so she couldn't figure out she was in the washroom.

Of course it was about time when Dacia had to come in and calm her down after a while, and it wasn’t long before Queenie found out. They both instructed her to forget about Newt. But trying to forget about him only made Tina think about him more. 

Dacia was right,  _ “that bastard”.  _

Two more weeks passed and thankfully the rumors had died down and Piquery had assigned the aurors a new case to work on. But Tina’s heart was still broken. 

She was about to walk out of the MACUSA building for a lunch break when Achilles passed her with a friendly wave and a charming smile. 

Tina waved back and continued to walk. 

But then she stopped.

And turned around. 

“Hey! Achilles wait!” she called out, running towards him. He turned around, with his usual smile. “Yes?.”

Tina took a deep breath and plastered on the best smile she could. 

“I will go out with you.”

__

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed! Iv'e planned this oneshot for a while now but never got the time to write it. But here it is!


End file.
